The present invention relates to an electromagnetically operated valve for delivering predetermined amounts of fluid at predetermined time intervals. The present invention may, for example, be used as a fuel injector in a fuel injection system for a spark-ignited internal combustion engine. Such a fuel injection system provides an intermittent carefully metered flow of fuel to the internal combustion engine, instead of using a carburetor to mix a charge of fuel and air. The fuel injector opens and closes during predetermined time intervals to deliver a predetermined amount of fuel during predetermined time intervals when it is open. Examples of a fuel injection system in which the electromagnetically operated valve of the present invention may be used are disclosed in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 629,421 entitled "Fuel Injection System," filed concurrently herewith on Nov. 6, 1975; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,090; and 3,507,263. Other designs of electromagnetically operated fuel injection valves for internal combustion engines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,797,756; 3,702,683; 3,680,794; 3,662,987; 3,661,183; 3,567,135; 3,450,353; and 3,412,718.